


A Life Well Lived

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments from Deanna's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Well Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



 

The moon's tiny sliver of a crescent hung low in the evening sky as Deanna flew through the air before being drawn back into her father's gentle embrace.

She laughed and cried out, joyfully. “Again!”

He set her down and she took a few steps back before running to leap into his hands. He span around and her vision was all blurry stars and moons, slowing back into focus on the adoring faces of her parents.

Ian's communicator chimed and he sighed. “Time to saddle up, Durango.”

He kissed her forehead, then handed her over to Lwaxana, pulling them into a hug as the shuttle landed a short distance away.

Head nestled on her mother's shoulder, Deanna watched the shuttle fly up and away across the moon, blue and red lights blinking against the moon's emerald ocean set like a cat's eye in the crescent. She would always associate the emerald ocean glowing in the darkness with his return and watched with awe as the moon waxed and waned during his absence.

 

***

 

Sitting on the lawns of Starfleet Academy during her final days as a student, Deanna gazed up at the quarter moon. It was a washed-out silver and grey arc set against the bright blue, but still beautiful. Smiling at her classmates as they ate their lunch, she found herself reminiscing already.

Moments flashed into her mind - Chandra surprising herself with a knack for fencing, Eliot gently tapping the side of his neck below the ear to help his anxiety, J'zour finding poetry and art within engineering design schematics and Ngoc discovering her leadership skills.

She wished for them to have fine careers, blessed friendships, and long, healthy lives.

“A toast, my friends. Here's to the out and beyond.” 

 

***

 

Ten-Forward had a wonderful view most times. This time was not one of those times. The potato-shaped moon of Gharibh 7 didn't have a name as yet, but Deanna was sure someone would find a decent enough name for it. She idly mused at the lumpy mass, dully reflecting the sun's light.

She dipped her spoon into the ice cream again and closed her eyes as she slowly slid the treat into her mouth. Savoring every moment, she let the multiple chocolate flavors tantalize her taste buds, her toes curling with pleasure, utterly relaxed.

Still with her eyes closed, she spoke, her voice rich with amusement. “Hello, Will.”

A deep chuckle from nearby made her smile as she opened her eyes. Riker sat on a backwards chair, chin propped up in his hands, entranced grin on his face.

“Deanna, I could watch you do that even when you're 145.” Riker's voice was warm and gentle as he pulled his chair closer, eyes full of love and mischief.

With her free hand, Deanna stroked the hair around his temple, gazing into his eyes. “Maybe I should make you a holo-clip so you can watch whenever you like?”

“Not quite as good as the real thing,” Riker tilted his head, chuckling again.

“Well, then.” Deanna laughed, as she took the spoon and sensually slid it around her bowl.

 

Riker raised his eyebrows now and then as he watched Deanna eat, smiling and laughing a few times. She didn't feel the need to make idle conversation, their companionship and friendship spoke volumes.

As she finished the bowl, scooping up a few recalcitrant chocolate chips, Deanna sat back and watched Will for a few moments, a playful smile on her lips. “Same time next week, Commander Riker?”

Will nodded and rose for his shift on the Bridge.“Same time next week, Counselor Troi.”

 

***

Taking a break from the engineering report, Commander Troi looked up at the view-screen to marvel at the sight. A ring of volcanoes lit up the dark portion of the waning gibbous moon, an electrical storm system spread 1,0000 kilometres across part of the southern hemisphere, and aurorae danced green and red in the upper atmosphere. This was a busy little satellite.

 

The ship was busy, too. Diplomatic delegations, geological survey teams, and a cargo of delicate museum pieces were aboard. Deanna took a moment to feel the empathic energy, sensing all the wonder, investigative spirit, and anxiety. Deanna felt more alive than she'd ever felt, all the majesty and awe of the universe were at her feet. She smiled and returned to the minutiae of warp field repairs.

 

***

 

 In her office aboard _the Titan_ , Deanna made some case notes on her last therapy session of the morning and took a moment to collect her thoughts for the upcoming diplomatic mission.

 

Twin moons circled one another, their faces slowly changing phase with every minute. New features sprang into view, then changed subtly as the sunlight lit up craters and rocky outcrops. There was something new to see every moment and Deanna reluctantly looked away, bringing up a new document on her console.

 

The history file for her mission reinvigorated her and she read of a rich and exciting civilization, ready to explore and share the wealth of knowledge with new friends. Deanna nodded to herself, honoured and humbled to help welcome them to the Federation.

 

***

 

There were three moons in the late afternoon sky now. Two last quarter moons trailing the sun together, one slender crescent moon scooting ahead of the sun.

Will's voice boomed, “Prepare for warp speed!”

Deanna turned as their daughter squealed with laughter, spinning through the air in Will's arms. All the journeys and adventures they had shared together shone in her heart, all the trials and tribulations, the danger and heartbreak, faded to nothingness.

Deanna moved into Will's embrace, full of love and laughter. She was happy and content, toes curling in her shoes.


End file.
